Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku
is a role-playing game by Namco Bandai Games for the Nintendo DS. It is based on the Keroro Gunso anime and shares many elements as the Tales (Tales of) series. Gameplay Keroro RPG has similar gameplay to other titles in the Tales series. The player controls the Keroro Platoon and they can head to multiple towns, talk with NPC's and take on numerous quests. In battle you can have only three members of the Keroro Platoon out in combat. You can also have help characters alongside you, composing of the companions you meet in the game and other Namco characters. Story When Keroro and Tamama play an RPG game, a strange castle appears and soon Inner Tokyo is filled with monsters from the RPG game. Under Natsumi's command, the Keroro Platoon are transferred to an alternate dimension. They then head to the Castle, where they are sent away immediately to find 3 Legendary Armaments. Characters Playable Characters ; Sergeant Keroro : Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe : Weapon: Sword : Codenames: Warrior, Pirate King, Hero : Special Move: F・K・S (Final Keron Star) : Co-Staring: Karol Capel from Tales of Vesperia : : Private Second Class Tamama :: Voiced by: Etsuko Kozakura :: Weapon: Fist :: Codenames: Foot Soldier, King of Destruction, Fighter :: Special Move: Hyper Jealousy Ball :: Co-Staring: Coda from Tales of Innocence :: :: Corporal Giroro :: Voiced by: Jōji Nakata :: Weapon: Gun :: Codenames: Rōnin, Cannoneer King, Gun Knight :: Special Move: Dendro Giroro Full Burst :: Co-Staring: Van Grants from Tales of the Abyss ::; Sergeant Major Kururu ::: Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu ::: Weapon: Disc ::: Codenames: Yabui (Quack), Deep-Sea King, Magician ::: Special Move: Kururu Space-Time ::: Co-Starring: Jade Curtiss from Tales of the Abyss :::; Lance Corporal Dororo :::: Voiced by: Takeshi Kusao :::: Weapon: Dagger :::: Codenames: Ninja Master, Sky King, Assassin :::: Special Move: Dimension Zero Decapitation :::: Co-Starring: Cress Albane from Tales of Phantasia Non-Playable Characters Bosses [[Alea|'Alea']] Voiced by: Kana Asumi Boss Status: First Illinx Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki Boss Status: Second [[Mimikry|'Mimikry']] Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu Boss Status: Third [[Gemumu|'Gemumu']] Voiced by: Ryōtarō Okiayu Boss Status: Final Others Narrator Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara Job: To narrate the Keroro Platoon's adventures Natsumi Hinata Voiced by: Chiwa Saito Weapon: KLL-00723-GT (Powered Suit) Job: To protect her city from the RPG monsters and to send the Keroro Platoon on their mission Angol Mois Voiced by: Mamiko Noto Weapon: Hellmageddon Job: To watch over The Hinata's House and provide technical support Moano Voiced by: Mamiko Noto Job: Gives the platoon their first code names and offers place to rest Oyuki Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi Weapon: Ninja Blade [[Fuyuki Hinata|'Fuyuki Hinata']] Voiced by: Hoko Kuwashima Only appears in the epilogue. Trivia *In the Keroro Gunso 17th ending song, Ha-llelujah the Keroro RPG warriors were shown in the song. *All the characters who coincide with the Keroro Platoon share the same voice actors. External Links *Official site * * References Category:Keroro Gunso games